Freshman Girl
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. The freshman girl, oh so shy, sits and watches the sophomore guy.


**A/N: Got a new laptop, so no more OpenOffice. Therefor, no more cool curly quotation marks. Right when I was getting used to them.  
Anyway, I thought this was a good idea, so I decided to write it out the best way I could. With JONAS. :)**

* * *

**_The freshman girl, oh so shy, sits and watches the sophomore guy._**

Macy Misa's first day at Horace Mantis Academy was a blur. She was excited and terrified at the same time, running around the halls, lost and desperately looking for her homeroom. It was then, she bumped into a boy. A very cute boy. "You alright?" He asked, helping her stand. Flustered, she blinked up at him.

"I-I, uh, I'm fine." She stuttered.

"You lost?" He smiled. She nodded, looking down. "Here, lemme see your schedule." He took it from her clammy hands, scanning it over. "You have homeroom with me." His smile returned. "Just follow me."

"O-okay." She shuffled after him, grinning brightly at the back of his curly head.

"My name's Nick, by the way." He looked over his shoulder. She beamed.

"I'm Macy."

* * *

She scanned the cafeteria, biting her lip. She couldn't find her best friend, Stella Malone, who was two years older then her, but in the same lunch. She grumbled to herself, lunch tray in hand as she looked around. "Macy?" She jumped.

"Huh?" She turned. "Oh! H-Hi, Nick." She smiled, blushing. He returned it.

"Need somewhere to sit?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah."

"Hope you don't mind sitting with my brothers." He threw his arm around her shoulders, pulling her along. She blushed, staying silent. "Hey, guys. This is-" He was cut off by the blond sitting beside one of the boys.

"Macy!" Stella exclaimed, standing.

"Stella!" It had been the first time they'd run into each other. They hugged, smiling.

"You know each other?"

"Yeah!" Stella answered. "This is my best friend, Macy Misa."

"I thought I was your best friend." The other boy pouted.

"You're my guy best friend, Joe." She waved him off with a flick of he hand. Macy took note to Nick sending Joe a harsh glare, and jealousy bubbled through her.

**_The sophomore guy, with his head is a whirl, sits and watches the junior girl._**

"So, guys." Stella said as Macy sat beside Joe. "How's Kevin doing with college?"

"He's really excited." Nick answered. "He can't wait to start his classes."

"Marine biologist _is_ pretty cool." She commented.

"Macy?" Joe asked. "How was your Summer?" She blinked.

"Oh, uh, it was great! I was kinda nervous, though."

"About what?"

"Coming here. I've heard some rumors. Freshman Friday?" They all laughed.

"That's not real. Just something to scare the Freshies." He nudged her with his shoulder. She giggled.

"Anyway." Stella said. Macy caught a look of anger twinkling in her eyes. "Uh, aren't you gonna ask about my Summer, Joe?"

"Hm? Oh." Joe looked away from Macy. "How was your Summer, Stells?"

"Fantastic!" She beamed. "I worked on a lot of new designs."

"Any schools want you, yet?" Nick asked.

"Oh, a bunch." She answered. "None that catch my eye, though."

"The one will come." Joe said, sipping his milk. "What do you wanna go to college for, Mace?" She blushed at the nick name.

"Oh, uh, I'd love a sports scholarship." His eyebrow rose.

"Really? What sport?"

"I don't know. There's so many to choose from!" He smiled at her excitement. Her eyes sparkled up at him.

**_The junior girl, in her red sedan, sits and watches the senior man._**

"Mace?" Stella said as they left the school at the end of the day.

"Hm?"

"You don't, uh, like Joe, do you?" She blushed.

"N-No."

"Okay, good." She sighed. "Cause I really like him."

"I noticed." She grinned.

"It's that obvious?" Stella grimaced.

"Oh yeah." The climbed into Stella's car. Stella didn't start it immediately, though. "Stella?" She was in a daze, gawking at something. Macy looked. _Oh. _ Joe and Nick were playing basketball with two other boys. Skins vs. Shirts. Guess who were skins?

"Wow." She giggled.

"Nick's pretty wow, too." She turned to her friend, tearing her eyes off the scene.

"You like Nick?"

"Well, uh, I think so." She fumbled with her hands.

"You'd be cute together! Ask him out." She smiled.

"No way." She shook her head. "He likes someone else."

"Really? Who?" _You._

"Well, uh.."

**_But the senior man, all hot and wild, secretly loves the freshman child._**

"Boo!" Macy shrieked as he yelled in her ear. Stella laughed awkwardly. The boys game had finished, and much to her dismay, Joe now had a shirt on.

"Joe! You jerk!"

"You scared me." Macy said.

"Aw, did I?" He pouted. "Well, good!" He reached in, tickling her sides. She squealed, squirming.

"Joe! Stop it!" Her grinned.

"Nope! I'm the tickle monster! Ahhh!"

"Okay, guys. We have to go." Stella scowled, gripping the steering wheel.

"Aw, you're no fun." Joe stopped tickling Macy. She huffed, punching his shoulder. "Ow!" He staggered backwards. "Oh, the pain!" He collapsed to the floor. Stella rolled her eyes as Macy hopped out of the car.

"Mace, I gotta go. You coming or not?" Her nails tapped impatiently against the head board.

"Oh, uh." Joe sat up.

"Macy can stay with us." He said. "If she wants to." She blushed.

"Sure." Stella glared slightly.

"Fine." She pulled out, driving away and out of sight.

"Forget her. She's a party pooper." Joe stood, dusting himself off. "Now, what I was doing before you so rudely injured me?" He seemed thoughtful. "Oh, yeah!"

"No!" She squeaked as he grabbed her sides. "Joe!" She giggled as he tickled her again.

"No one escapes the tickle monster!"

"Ahh! Help, help!" She squirmed against him. "Nick!"

"Coming!" Joe was ripped away from her.

"No! Macy, save me!"

"No way!" She giggled.

"You traitor!" He yelled as Nick dragged him away.

* * *

**A/N: Should there be a second chapter? I'm not sure. You tell me. **


End file.
